


Moments

by perfectkindofmess



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectkindofmess/pseuds/perfectkindofmess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some moments of their life together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back

**Author's Note:**

> These are just some moments of Alicia and Finn's life together. So let's just imagine they actually are together, shall we? These are very short stories. I got inspired to write them by TrainwreckPress - thank you very much.

Alicia woke up and immediately smiled widely. She didn’t sleep much the previous night but didn’t care. She would be late for work and the meetings with some clients but it wasn’t important, as well. Everything that was important was that she was really happy and all in smiles. Everything was finally right.

She turned around and her smile became even brighter. She felt his heat and smell of his perfume. When she pulled herself closer to his naked body, she heard his beating heart. When she looked at his handsome face, he started smiling.

“Hello beautiful.” He whispered to her ear and kissed her hair. Even his voice was perfect, Alicia thought. “How are you?”

Alicia moved on his body and started kissing his chest, then stroked his cheeks. He couldn’t stop smiling.

When he hugged her closer, Alicia thought that Finn couldn’t be more perfect.

“Better now.” She said and carried on kissing every part of his body. “It’s so good that you’re back.”


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia was so shocked when she saw the test results. She couldn’t believe what it was saying. It couldn’t be true, it’s not possible to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a piece of my dream that I've had of Finn and Alicia.

Alicia was so shocked when she saw the test results. She couldn’t believe what it was saying. It couldn’t be true, it’s not possible to be true.

She came in to the living room and saw Finn laying on a couch watching TV. Like nothing happened.

“Can you explain this to me?” Alicia asked angrily showing him the results. Finn looked at it lazily and then immediately got up nervous. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Alicia, it’s nothing… I mean – I didn’t want you to worry.” Finn didn’t know what to say really. Every word seemed wrong in that moment. “I wanted to tell you but didn’t know how…”

“Oh my God…” Alicia covered her mouth with her hand and felt sick. Her eyes were filled with tears. She sat on a couch and Finn followed. He held her close and kept kissing her hair until she stopped crying. “How the hell is that possible? How long did you know?”

“A few months.” He admitted quietly. He knew it was wrong not to tell her but her reaction showed him why he didn’t in a first place. She was so hurt now. “I’ve talked to the doctors, I can’t go through chemo yet so I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Finn, we’re together, in a relationship!” Alicia started shouting as she pulled apart. “I love you and I deserve to know what’s going on in your life!”

“I know and I’m sorry…”

“This is unbelievable… It can’t be true.” She kept on whispering while walking around the room. Finn’s eyes followed her every step. “OK, we’ll go to the doctor, make more tests and we’ll get through this. You can’t leave me, you understand that?”

Finn smiled and got up to hug her again. He kissed her lips and whispered against her mouth. “I am not going to leave you – not now and not ever. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world and I can’t imagine my life without you. So don’t think that I’m going to give up. I’m going to fight and I’ll kill that bastard. And I’ll be thankful if you help me with that.”

Alicia wanted to stop crying but couldn’t really so she just smiled through her tears, nodded and said: “We’re going to fight. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recently I've had a dream about Finn being back in Chicago and him being sick. I wanted to write a longer story about Finn fighting with leukemia and Alicia helping him. Maybe I will do it anyway but for now I've got another 'moment' of A/F's life.


	3. Leah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn couldn’t believe his luck. He thought he experienced everything in his life and nothing better was ever coming to him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another moment of my OTP's life.

Finn couldn’t believe his luck. He thought he experienced everything in his life and nothing better was ever coming to him again. But there he was, back in Chicago, in love with Alicia. Though he couldn’t remember the time he wasn’t attracted to her, he wasn’t sure how it happened that they finally got together. But when they finally did, everything felt so right.

“Aren’t you sleepy?” Alicia asked quietly stepping into the nursery room. Finn was sitting in an armchair with their baby girl that kept on stretching and yawning which was the sweetest thing to her parents. “You’ve been sitting with Leah for three hours now.”

“Jealous?” Finn laughed and held his daughter tighter. “Just one more minute and I’ll get back to you.”

“I want to hold her, too.” Alicia said and put her arms around Finn’s neck. “Whenever I don’t see her, I miss her so much.”

“You held her for nine months, it’s my turn now.” Finn whispered kissing her hands. “OK, let’s go to sleep now, shall we?”

He kissed Leah on her forehead and then they left her room. They were laying in bed when Finn pulled off Alicia’s PJ and started kissing every part of her body. Alicia knew exactly how it will end up – she just hoped her groans and moans won’t wake Leah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired to write that moment by my friend who keeps talking about those cute babies and perfect daddies.


	4. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia's having the conversation with Finn's son about unkept promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Finn's definately not coming back to The Good Wife - so that means I'm going to post all of my ideas and hopefully that will get me through this pain. Yes, I'm actually really hurt with Matthew leaving the show. Don't blame me - he was outstanding.

“When mommy and daddy were together, they promised me brother or sister.” Aidan said while he and Alicia were left alone in her apartment and eating lunch on a sofa. “But I’m still an only child.”

“You know it’s not that easy. They can’t keep their promise, now they’re not together anymore.” Alicia tried to explain. Aidan was really clever for his age, so he would understand, she thought.

“I know.” He nodded with a sad face that broke Alicia’s heart. It really must be hard for him to be an only child. They carried on eating in silence until Aidan suddenly turned to Alicia with a beaming smile. “Maybe you can give me a brother or sister?”

Alicia almost chocked on her food. She looked at Aidan and laughed. “What?” She couldn’t believe in what he was asking her for.

“Daddy said we’re family so you can keep his promise that he made with mommy.” Aidan said seriously. Alicia couldn’t stop laughing.

“Aidy, I know you may feel a little alone but I’m not sure I can give you what you want.” Alicia wasn’t sure what she could say. Aidan was still a child so he didn’t understand everything. “I think I’m too old for that.”

“No, you’re not.” Aidan said, getting excited. “You’re young and very pretty. You can give me a perfect little sister. Daddy will take care of you and I’ll take care of her, I promise.”

Alicia couldn’t believe in Aidan’s sweetness.

 

In the evening, when Aidan was sleeping, Alicia pulled herself on Finn and started kissing his chest.

“What do you think of having more children?” Alicia asked and Finn frowned. He was a bit shocked because he thought they will never have that kind of conversation.

“Where is this coming from?”Finn wasn’t sure how to react.

“Aidan wants baby sister and I thought that maybe I’m not that old to have another baby…”

“Of course you’re not old. Do you… Do you want to have more children?”

“I always thought that with Peter I wouldn’t have more children. But with you – yes.” Alicia nodded and smiled widely.

“OK then.” Finn ripped off Alicia’s t-shirt. She laughed with a growing excitement. “Let’s get you pregnant.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much about pregnancy and the babies, right? Don't worry - that's enough now.


	5. Big day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn’s done it before. A big fancy way. He was same nervous, same stressed but something was different this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm actually thinking about writing some 'Moments' connected to some TGW scenes. I thought of changing them a bit in a way "What would happen if Alicia didn't think too much?"  
> Of course if I get the time to write more, I will post something soon.

Finn’s done it before. A big fancy way. He was same nervous, same stressed but something was different this time. Of course, all those years ago he was happy, too but this time – he couldn’t stop smiling and telling everyone how much luck he has.

When he first met Alicia he would never say he would fall in love with her, settle in and get married. Even when they were together, he thought they will always hide and no one will ever know about their relationship. One day Alicia came home and showed him divorcing papers. “I’m free now.” She said with a beaming smile. Finn smiled back and took her in his arms. “Free and all yours.”

And now he was about to see her in a white dress. He was about to say “I do” and spend the rest of his life with her. He couldn’t wait for that moment.

He was ready to meet the love of his life again.


	6. Never again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia opened her eyes lazily and yawned. She checked the time and smiled to herself. There was still a lot of time. She turned around and saw a naked man sleeping next to her. He was smiling through his sleep that made Alicia feel even brighter. She started stroking his calm face and it shortly woke him up.

Alicia opened her eyes lazily and yawned. She checked the time and smiled to herself. There was still a lot of time. She turned around and saw a naked man sleeping next to her. He was smiling through his sleep that made Alicia feel even brighter. She started stroking his calm face and it shortly woke him up.

“Good morning.” Alicia whispered as she pulled on Finn’s naked body. She kissed his chest, chin, cheeks, forehead, nose and lips and he muttered with pleasure. He brushed Alicia’s hair from her face, looked her deeply in the eyes and smiled widely. “Did you get a good sleep?”

“I didn’t sleep much.” Finn smirked as he pulled Alicia on him so she sat astride. He enjoyed the view of her naked body. “And thank you for that.”

“No. Thank you.” Alicia said with laughter and kissed him again. “Want some breakfast?” Finn checked the clock and pulled a face. She understood immediately. “You have to go.”

“I do.” He wasn’t very happy about that and he knew it will hurt Alicia but still he didn’t do anything about it. He was a coward and hated himself for that. “I’m sorry, I will talk to Mary.”

“No, no! It’s OK.” Of course it wasn’t OK for either of them but Alicia was too experienced to believe that a man with family would give up on everything just to be with his mistress. “I’ve never asked you to talk to your wife.”

“My ex-wife.” Finn corrected her.

“Ex-wife that you live with under the same roof, sleep in the same bed…” Alicia got out of bed and put on a robe. “Finn, I get it. You don’t want to destroy your family and I’m OK with that but do you really want to tell lies to your… ex-wife?”

“What are you trying to say? You don’t want me to break up with my wife but you me to tell her the truth? You know that then we wouldn’t be together anymore, right?”

“I know. It’s just too complicated, you know?” Alicia hid her face in her hands. “I’ve been through that with Will. And I also was on the other side when Peter was cheating on me. Your wife has no idea about us but I’m sure she feels it somehow. And I don’t want you to hurt her.”

“Are you telling me that what we have – it’s over?” Finn wasn’t exactly sure of what Alicia was saying. “I don’t want this to end. Alicia, I care about you. Probably more than I should and I don’t want us to end this.”

“But you can’t give up on your family.” Alicia whispered. She felt the tears coming to her eyes so she turned her back to Finn. “I need to go the bathroom. Please, just go. I don’t want to say goodbye to you so just leave without a word.”

Finn was still lying in bed trying to figure out what to do. He was in a turmoil. Of course he loved his wife in some way but mostly because they had a past together. And they had a son. He would to anything for him, including being unhappy in a relationship that hurt him. But on the other side there was Alicia. First they were just friends and it was OK but one day everything between them just changed. He couldn’t imagine his life without her, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. One day she started being his whole life and he was OK with it.

So he didn’t go anywhere.

Alicia came out of the bathroom and came in the bedroom. She was shocked to see Finn still in bed. He smiled at her and he reached for her. She shook her head.

“I told you to leave.” She tried to sound angry but couldn’t really. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here because I want to. Because I need to be here, because you need me. Because we want each other.” Finn stood up and exposed his naked body. Alicia tried to focus on his eyes but he was too distracting. “I don’t want to say goodbye to you, leave you, forget you. I want to be with you, I want to love you.”

“And your wife?”

“She’s not my wife.”

Finn came closer to her with a beaming smile. Alicia couldn’t help but smile back. “So… You won’t leave anymore?”

“Never again.”


	7. The last call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn. He was the only person she wanted to talk to right now. He was the only one who understood her recently. But he was the one who left her a few hours ago and said that he will never come back.  
> She reached for her phone and dialed his number. If it was their last meeting, she needed to hear his voice for the last time.

Grace came home after the whole day at school and went straight to the kitchen to get something to eat. That’s when she heard the sobs. “Mom?” She went to the living room where Alicia was sitting on a couch with a face in her hands. Grace sat next to her and put her arms around her mom. “Mom what is it?”

“Nothing.” Alicia smiled bitterly at Grace. She tried to calm down so her daughter didn’t have to see her crying but she couldn’t stop. Everything felt like falling apart in the moment. She didn’t know what to do. “I’m fine really. Actually I have to get going. Will you be alright on your own?”

“Of course. But will YOU be alright on your own?” Grace had a point. Alicia wasn’t exactly sure if she was going to be alright but for sure she was alone. She had no one by her side and that scared her as hell.

She didn’t know exactly where to go but she couldn’t stay at home. She went for a long walk and then came to the bar where she used to hang around with Finn.

Finn. He was the only person she wanted to talk to right now. He was the only one who understood her recently. But he was the one who left her a few hours ago and said that he will never come back.

She reached for her phone and dialed his number. If it was their last meeting, she needed to hear his voice for the last time.

“Hello?” Finn’s voice was husky and a bit sleepy. Alicia smiled at the sound of that. She’s already missed his voice. “Hello?”

“Hi, Finn.” Alicia’s voice was shaking. She didn’t know what to say really. “How are you? Are you in New York already?”

“Nope. I have a flight tomorrow afternoon. Why?” She could almost see him frowning. “Is everything OK, Alicia? You sound nervous.”

“I’m… I… I’m not OK and I don’t think I’ll ever be. Finn I…” She hesitated. How could she tell him the truth when he was back with his wife and son? They were the most important to him and Alicia couldn’t get in the middle of that. That would be too selfish, even for her. But somehow the words started coming out of her mouth. “Please don’t go.”

“What?” Finn was really surprised and didn’t even try to hide it.

“Please don’t go. I love you. I finally realised that and I can’t let you go. I need you her, I want to be with you. I’ve made such a big mistake when I let you go out of my apartment. I’m not sure why I’m telling you this right now but I thought it’s right. I love you Finn. Please don’t go, don’t leave me.” Alicia sighed. OK, that was too selfish but she couldn’t help it. “Finn?”

“Where are you?” He only asked. Alicia wasn’t sure if he heard her words but she decided not to continue this subject.

“Our bar.” She said.

“Wait there for me.”

After twenty minutes of nervous breathing and sipping red wine, Alicia turned around to look for Finn. He was standing there in front of her with his hands in the pockets of his ripped jeans. He was looking at her and couldn’t help but smile when their eyes met.

He came closer, put his arms around her and kissed her passionately. In that moment they didn’t care about anything and anyone in a bar, they didn’t care that Finn was back with his wife and Alicia was the governor’s wife. All they cared about was that they were together and neither of them wanted to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss them together. I've watched deleted scenes from season six and there were two bar scenes with Finn and Alicia. They were so cute together so I've decided to write something more about them. The next moment is going to take place in a bar. Meanwhile, I'm waiting for a big appearance of Henry Talbot!


End file.
